Changing Realitys
by thatgryffindorgirl
Summary: Three ordinary girls find themselves in the Harry Potter Series, starting from the third.They find themselves changing through reality's much more than they expected. Golden Trio Era/Marauder Era.


_A/N – This is a Harry/OC, Draco/OC, Cedric/OC, then a Sirius/OC, Regulas/OC, Severus/OC_

_**Chapter One Of Changing Realitys: This Is Your Moment – Destiny POV**_

_Sirius looked around and saw Peter getting away, "Oh no you don't not this time" he called out, then stopped seeing the three bewildered girls, thinking to himself, that they looked familiar, he shook it off and went back to finding the blasted rat. No-one else seemed t notice them – yet. So he left it. _

Sitting around, the three sighed, "Well what to do" I said running my hands through my unruly brown curls, I stared at them with my brown eyes, I'm told I look slightly like Emmy Rossum. I looked to Rosalie and Rayne. I waited for an answer silently, I ran my fingers through my tangled curls, trying to untangle them.

"Lets watch something" Rayne finally blurted out. I smiled and got up and reached for my DVD collection. "So we have Harry Potter, Twilight, Time Travellers Wife or Van Helsing" I said picking the most interesting four titles, I watched as Rayne thought it over, and laughed as Rosalie jumped up, and picked out Harry Potter, and stuck it in the DVD player.

"Harry Potter it is, then" Rayne said, and I nodded, still chuckling at Rosalie. I sat back, relaxing in the chair, I always found a way to make myself comfortable, I hated to be uncomfortable and when I was I fidgeted a lot. I started to watch it, and frowned as lightening flashed outside, a crash of thunder sounded and I jumped, "God, that sounds like a bad storm" I muttered, and stood up after seeing the TV go fuzzy, I waked up too it and smacked it, the picture came back on, but nothing was going with the movie, the characters where acting differently. I looked to Rayne and she got up, touching the TV and the sound came on. Everything was different, the sound, the actions, Rosalie got up and touched the TV. Everything around them, was strange, they seemed to be floating, but in reality they were going into the TV. Bang! A lightening bolt had hit a huge tree near the house knocking it down. They weren't there though. I got up first and looked round bewildered, "Isn't that" I started to say, but Rayne continued "Sirius, Harry, Peter, Remus, Ron and Hermione" she said "Yea" then sighed.

"Why are we here?" I asked to no one in particular. I looked at Sirius, who had seen me, for some reason he looked at me, like he'd seen me before "Weird" I muttered, before standing up, helping the other two as I did, only my hands were slippery, and I accidentally dropped Rosalie. I laughed, but stopped myself, seeing Rosalie glare at me "Sorry" I muttered a weak apology. I smiled at Rayne and started to walk towards the others I shouted out "Hey you lot" Sirius, Remus and Harry turned around. "Yea you, what are you doing talking, get after him" I said pointing to the retreating Peter. I rolled my eyes and started to run, calling Rayne and Rosalie to go with me. Sirius and Harry were however faster so I stopped, right in front of Rosalie, who came crashing into a halt behind me. I looked over to see Ranye has stopped as well, but only because she was laughing so much. I smiled and laughed as well. "Come on Rosa" She said with a cheeky smile.

"Shouldn't we help them" Rayne said, I looked over to her "I think we have to go talk to somebody, but" I said pausing "I supposed it wouldn't hurt to save Sirius" she said smiling gently. I saw Rosalie start to run again, and followed her lead. Sprinting to catch them up, I cried out as I saw the Dementors. I was an argumentative soul and hated it when innocent people, were wrongly accused, but friendly and caring, I can make friends easily, and flirty, I love to prank people as well, I don't know why I just find it amusing, I'm brave aswell not a afraid to put myself into sticky situations.

"Hey Harry, Sirius, Ron, Hermione, Remus" I said, waving to them "I'm Destiny DeTamble, this is my step-sister Rosalie Nyght and our friend Rayne Belikov" I said introducing us all. Rosalie is our resident rebel and bad girl, Rosalie is dark, she can be horrible and bitchy, but is mostly just annoying, I like to trick her, Rosalie is ambitious in her plans, she is sly and cunning. Rayne is calm and collected, she mostly keeps us, well me sane. Rosalie has dark ebony hair and grey eyes, she has pale skin with a slight peach tone, she reminds me of Ashlee Simpson. Rayne has light brown caramel coloured hair and grey eyes, she reminds me of Colbie Caillat the thing about Rayne is that she is naïve, and always hurt. I smiled at them all and then sat down, "Did you catch him" I heard Rosalie ask.

"Here he is" I looked round to see a cheeky Sirius holding the rat by his tail, "I hate to wonder what that is when he's in human form" I said shuddering. Sirius laughed and stunned the rat, which reminded me we had to go to Diagon Alley, to get school supply's and most importantly wands we would also have to talk with Dumbledore, boy this list of things to do was piling up. I turned to harry and smiled flirtatiously at him "Hey Harry" I said, twirling some hair round my fingers. I sighed and tied back my unruly curls. I looked at Sirius who was staring at me "What" I said, kind of annoyed. Rayne looked around and rolled her eyes, "Great, try not too annoy her, she gets into rants – a lot!" she said, I smiled and laughed cheekily, my ranting, as Rayne called it, annoyed the hell out of her.

"Anyway" Rosalie said, looking to her nails, in a bored fashion. Rayne slapped her arm, and I just laughed at her, walking towards her "Oh dear" I said, Rosalie looked at me confused "What, what" she said, I hid my smile "Uh, there is a spider on your head" I laughed as she got up and screamed "Uh, I was joking Rosalie, no need to burst my eardrums" I said, pretending to rub my ears out of pain. And putting a pained look on my face. I heard Sirius and Harry laugh and I smiled at them, pretending to curtsy.

Hearing the hair band snap, I felt my hair fall down naturally, half off it covering my face, I blew upwards making it fly off my face. I smiled at all the boys, my sweet yet flirtatious smile. I knew I was a flirt but wasn't shamed by it. I looked to the rat, it had vanished "What- rat – gone" I managed to get out, before racing off, looking for it, I looked around, we had all split up and guess who got the lovely task of going in the forest to look for the rat – me! Oh well, I ran on and quickly looked around, the trees were gloomy and eerie, the way the branches fell like canapys, covering the dark light from the moon, that tried to creep through gaps in the branches.

I shivered, realising it was cold, I turned around to see Peter, not in his rat form running deeper into the forest. I had lost him again, and it was getting on, I looked to the floor seeing a rat try to sneak past I at it, missing but it was shocked and didn't move for a while, giving me a second chance at grabbing it, I made a grab for it and luckily just caught it by its tail, but it was dark and I didn't know my way round the forest. I shivered, hearing voices I looked around scared, "Help" I murmured and then "Argh!" I screamed as Rosalie jumped out at me, I rocked about a bit, my vision going, "Uh, what" I said before falling over, the cold had got to me, but my grip on the stupid rat never faltered. I woke up near the shrieking shack again, probably ten minutes later, it didn't seem too long, both Harry and Sirius looked worried though. "Uh what's up" I said forcing a smile. I saw Rayne and Rosalie and laughed, then I sat up, "Where's the rat" I almost shouted, I smiled cheekily as everyone winced.

"Well, he is here" Rayne said pointing to a bottle, in which was a rat clawing at the sides, I laughed at the pitifulness of it. "Surly if he turns into a human he can get out" I said still confused. "That wont happen" I heard someone answer, I turned to face Sirius, who had answered me and asked "Why?". He replied smiling a bit, "Because we charmed the bottle so that he can't get out, well I say we – I mean Hermione did" Hermione blushed slightly at the mention but shrugged sheepishly. I still looked around, I felt my head and winced "Why does my head hurt" I asked, everyone looked at me like I should know that, but I didn't so I asked.

"Because you fell and hit your head on a root" Rayne answered for everyone. I nodded and smiled "Clumsy me, eh" I laughed and rubbed my arms, "Boy it is chilly out here" I exclaimed. Ron suddenly exclaimed "Can we eat?" I looked at him, "Wha- you want to eat?" I queried rather then stated, me, Rayne, Rosalie and Hermione looked at him like he was mad. I laughed and looked to the other guys, then up, "I think its supposed to be a full moon tonight Remus" I said, hinting to him. He looked up scared, then the clouds disappeared revealing the moon, Sirius moaned "Oh no, Remus tell me you took your wolfsbane potion" Remus's face said it all, and the quick antagonised shake of his head was disheartening. Sirius quickly transformed "No, Sirius you can't you'll be killed" Harry said his voice full of terror, poor boy.

I smiled at him gently "Let him go, but follow slowly and behind him" I said softly, I watched him leave then signalled for us to follow. I knelt down behind a tree and watched, I could see Harry and Hermione running to get down to the Lake, I watched in horror as the Dementors came, they were even worse in real life. She felt horrible like all her happy memories were gone. She kept watching, and looked around for Lupin. "Great he is gone" I muttered and kept watching Sirius and Harry, for strange reasons I felt ties to them both, I shook that thought off and sighed.

Ron hadn't followed nor had the unconscious Snape who everyone had forgotten about. Which because of this he had woken up and made his way over, seeing the three girls he pulled them all up and dragged them away, "I hate you" I spat at him, violently, fighting his strong grip. "Why, I want to help" I said, with Rayne agreeing, Rosalie was just following calmly, I smacked her "For god sake Rosalie show some compassion for once" I exclaimed at her. Hermione came running down, looking exhausted, I looked at her pleading for her to help them, "Make him let go" I mouthed to her.

"Snape" Hermione said calmly, "The Weasley twins have set off something in the 7th floor corridors, I'm not sure what it is but its bad." she said sounding truly terrified. Snape let go and ran off to find out what was happening I laughed and ran and hugged Hermione, "Thanks that was really appreciated" I smiled at her and then looked at Rayne and Rosalie, "We going up to the castle or what?" I asked them, before looking back to see if Harry was there, then remembered "Peter!" I ran back and grabbed the bottle he was in, and passed it to Rayne to carry it in.


End file.
